


Forever Will Be You And Me - Phan

by BigTimeMoch



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTimeMoch/pseuds/BigTimeMoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Phil is a bad boy with terrible reputation. Dan is the son of a CEO who wants him to take over the company someday. Their relacionship isnt what Dan's father wants, but they wont give them a chance to tear them apart. Phan. Fluff. Song-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Will Be You And Me - Phan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fanfiction published here. I'm still trying to get the hang of how this site works so if you see any mistake please let me know.

Dan was finishing homework when he heard the familiar tap in his window. He tried to ignore it, making it pass as if it was just the rain. But it was hard to concentrate with the multiple rocks being thrown to the glass.

 

He finally gave up and opened the window, just to be hit by another little rock in the nose.

 

"Hey!"

 

"Sorry!"

 

Dan looked down to see the dark haired boy  just standing there, soaking wet, looking sorry for hitting him in the face, a little blush spreading across his cheeks.   
Dan couldn't help but smile.

 

"Go away Phil. I'm doing homework. Plus, my father is downstairs and I'm already grounded." Dan said before disappearing behind the curtains.

 

"I don't care! I won't go until you come outside!" Phil shouted from the ground. Dan decided to just ignore him again. He didn't wanted to get in trouble. Again.

 

"Come on!" Dan tried reading his text book, but the rocks kept hitting his window. "It will be fun!" Rock. "We can get ice cream!" Rock. "And go to that party at Chris' house!" Rock.

 

Dan just shook his head, chuckling.

 

"Come on!" Rock. "Dan!" Rock. "Come on!" Rock. "Come on!"  _Crash_ _._

 

Dan's eyes widened with that last one. He looked to his window, just to see the large hole in it, broken pieces of glass all across his bedroom carpet. He grabbed his shoes, putting them on as he heard his father running to the front door.

 

His father was just opening the door when he made it down stairs. He could see Phil from his spot in the bottom of the stairs. He looked like a kid caught stealing a cookie before dinner. It was adorable.

 

"What the hell is going on! I want you out of my property and away from my son! NOW!"

 

"Run, Phil. Run!" Dan shouted from behind his father. Phil took the advice from the brunet boy and took a run for it, almost falling and stepping in his mother flowers in the process. Dan chuckled at his clumsiness, earning a glare from his father. Once Phil was in his car speeding away, his father closed the door and turned to his son with a stern face.

 

"And I want you away from that Lester kid. He's a bad influence. I don't want people thinking you're one of those fags."

 

Dan winced at the word. If only his father knew...  
  


* * *

 

It was the worst day ever. Today Dan has been forced on a date with the most annoying girl ever. He was stuck at a shitty restaurant with his good clothes on and every time the girl, who's name wasn't worth learning, laughed with her loud ass laugh, he just wanted to die.

 

While the girl kept talking (god, she never stopped?) Dan took out his phone, texting Phil from under the table.

 

In 15 minutes, he could see the dark haired boy entering the restaurant with his two friends, all of them choosing a table behind Dan's date.

 

' _Bathroom_ _.'_ Phil mouthed and got up, heading to a black door at the back, not before winking to Dan.

 

"You know what," Dan interrupted the girl mid-sentence, eyes never leaving Phil "I need to go to the bathroom real quick."

 

He got up, giving the girl a nervous smile, and followed Phil through the same black door.

 

Once inside, all was so fast. Suddenly Dan felt hands at his hips and some familiar lips against his and he couldn't help but let out a little moan. They remained like that, just kissing for a few minutes, until the need for air was imminent.

 

"Hey." Dan said, still a little bit out of breath.

 

"Hey. I missed you." Phil responded, nuzzling his neck with his nose. "The party was lame without you."

 

Dan chuckled. "Really?"

 

"Yeah. I wish you had come." He said, giving a little peck at his neck, making him giggle.

 

"I couldn't. I was grounded, remember?"

 

Phil looked up with puppy dog eyes. "You could have sneaked out. You always do anyways."

 

"My dad was home. And you broke my window, so he spent the rest of the day fixing it."

 

"Yeah... I'm sorry for that. I ran out of small rocks." He said sheepishly. Dan just chuckled again, giving him a little peck on the lips.

 

"We have to go back."

 

"Or we could go to other place."

 

"I can't. I kinda have a date out there, remember?" Phil pouted.

 

"But I want you to myself!"

 

"Then help me out of this date!"

 

"Okay, okay. Hold on."  Phil took out his phone, taping away something. He waited a few seconds until a little blip to put it away. Dan just stared, a little confused."Okay, we have like 30 seconds to get out 'cause PJ and Chris aren't that good at distracting. Come on!"

 

Phil took Dan's hand and pulled him out of the bathroom. They stumbled out of it, almost falling on each other. Dan had to cover his mouth to prevent the giggle to scape. He looked to the table were the girl was being distracted by Phil's friends, who were standing in the way for them to sneak out of the restaurant.

 

" _Come_   _on_ _!_ " Phil said in a low whisper.

 

They walked as silently as possible towards the door, but failed to notice the plant pot in their way. Dan stumbled with it, letting out an adorable little squeak. The girls head snapped to the sound's source.

 

"Dan?"

 

"Oh, shit." Chris mumbled.

 

"Run." And Dan was being pulled out of the restaurant by a running Phil, his friends right behind them. He could hear the girl screaming his name behind them, but he wasn't going back there.

 

They all made it to Phil's car, with red cheeks and breathing heavily. Phil turned on the car and they speed up the highway.

 

* * *

Friday night and Dan was grounded. Again. 

Of course the girl ratted them out. That night he got home to a very angry father. And now he was going to miss the best party of the year. Or that's what his father thought.

 

He was ready, just waiting for that little tap on his bedroom window.

 

"Ptss, Dan." Tap.

 

He smiled.  _Just_   _in_   _time_ _._

 

He opened the window and got out, griping the creeper just next it, climbing down on it. Phil watched from the ground, a little worried that Dan would slip and fall. When the younger boy got to the ground, Phil let out the breath he was holding, holding put his hand for Dan to take it.

 

"I always feel that you're gonna fall from there." He mentioned while they walked hand in hand to the car.

 

"Don't worry, love. I do it all the ti-" Dan was interrupted by a large hand yanking him back.

 

"Daniel Howell, let go of that boy. You're coming with me!" His father growled, yanking him again, breaking the boys' grip.

 

"Dan!"

 

"Go, Phil. Go." Dan's voice came out strangled from fear, as his father pulled him into the house.

 

The door closed with a loud slam and then the screams started. Dan wasn't even listening, just hearing random words and insults being thrown at him until one sentence.

 

"... And I'll make sure you'll never see that boy again!"

 

_Oh_   _yeah_ _?_ _We'll_   _see_   _that_ _._

 

* * *

He was almost ready. Just the most important things, not much. Clothes, shoes, money. That's all he'll need. And Phil.

 

Okay, backpack ready. Now, note for mom. He didn't wanted to worry her. He took a piece of paper from a school notebook and a pen, scribing a quick good bye to his mom, saying that he'll be okay, but not giving away were he was going. When he finished, there was the familiar tap on the window. He gave one more look to his bedroom, remembering all the good times here, before taking his backpack and climbing down one last time. Phil was on the ground as always, waiting for him with a worried smile.

 

"Are you sure about this, Dan?" Just then, the door was being opened, his father emerging from the inside, ready to take his son with him.

 

Dan turned to Phil, kissing him firmly on the lips. Phil kissed him back, putting his hands around his waist. Dan's father just stared dumb folded.

 

They pulled apart. "Does that answers your question? Bye dad!" He chirped before climbing in the car. Phil chuckled, following Dan to the car.

 

Dan waived his father as they speed away, happy that it was over and that he finally could be with Phil.

 

"Its over!" He said with a happy sigh. "Now its just you and me."

 

"Forever will be you and me." Phil said as the drove away.


End file.
